Where She Went
by TheLabyrinthQueen
Summary: Jareth has made a deal when he had no other choices left. Sarah is back in the Underground but what has it really cost them? Happy Ending's don't always happen for everyone.


Chapter I: Anywhere But Here.

She felt heavy. Heavy and tired. She shifted slightly and turned her head to the side and shivered. A thick comforter was drawn up to her chin and despite the comfort of the bed she was laying in, she was cold. She slowly sat up and blinked against the dim light in her room. Wait, this wasn't her room at all. As her eyes adjusted slowly, the shapes of the room started to make sense.

It was a large room with a high ceiling. Thick rugs covered a stone floor and heavy curtains framed tall windows. A chandelier dotted with dozens of candles among the center of the room as well. A vanity with a mirror stared at her from the opposite wall along with sever closed doorways. She noted she was lying on a large, plush canopy bed. The forest green and gold shades across the spacious room were lovely, even in the dim light.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and was stiff standing up. She felt as if she had been asleep longer then normal.

"Is anyone here?" Sarah called out in a soft voice. She didn't recognize this room at all. Taking a few timid steps across the room she caught her reflection in the mirror. She was in a dark grey gown. It had a squared neckline and simple embroidery. The dress skimmed quietly across the floor. She also wore stocking, but no shoes. She rubbed the material between her fingers as to see if the girl in the mirror was actually herself.

' _This has to be dream,'_ Sarah thought to herself.

Trying to shake her mind free of what was around her and figure out just how she got here in the first place, she moved on. Yet everything was fuzzy, she couldn't seem to put anything together. Frustrated, she stormed out the first door she came upon. It led her out into a tall, long hallway. More rugs and tapestries lined the hall with soft wax candles burning cheerfully in holders mounted on the stonewalls. She looked left and right, neither seeming more appealing then the other.

' _Left it is then,'_ Sarah thought to herself and she marched on forward. This place was beautiful, and quiet. The few painting she passed along the way was of nature scenes, most where places she didn't recognize. With no windows in sight, Sarah couldn't mark any time of night or day and she didn't like that. A small, nagging feeling began creeping into the back of her mind. To shove it away she walked faster, nearly sprinting. She finally came to another hallway that seemed to stretch on just like this one. Turning left again she sped down the hall and chose a door at random. Throwing herself inside, it was nothing but a dim stairwell that spiraled down. She swore she could hear her own breath echoing in the tight corridor that spun for what seemed like hours. A heavy wooden door greeted her and she pulled it open with a heave.

A gust of cool air blew her raven hair back, and she stepped outside. A large navy sky twinkled almost surreally above her with a moon that was much too large. Cobblestones laid in an uneven path led her into a garden with the most beautiful plants she had ever seen. Flowers in a rainbow of colors and endless shapes and sizes, sweet smelling vines and moonlight illuminating it all. Sarah had to stop and admire it all, it was all too unearthly. Alluring, but foreign, it did nothing to easy the tiny thought that continued to grow in the back of her mind.

She approached a pale gold bulb and reached out to touch it. The vine the flower rested on shifted and let loose several smaller stands to caress Sarah's hand. She jerked her hand back but the plants did nothing to hold her.

"What are you?" she asked aloud not really expecting an answer. She noted now several more vegetated inhabitants were leaning in her direction. Oddly enough, fear wasn't the first emotion to rush into her. She did however want to know where she was, and even though nothing around her was familiar, she had a clue.

She continued down the cobblestones and overflow of flowerets until the path opened into a large circle. Several tall shrubberies gave the circle a bit of privacy from whatever was on the other side. A stone-carved bench stood across the way, but otherwise that was it, a dead end. The cool breeze seemed to make its appearance once more and Sarah couldn't help but shiver this time. It was cool enough to see her breath. She turned to head back down the way she had came, to try to find someone, anyone to tell her what was going on. She got her wish right then and there.

Standing in the middle of the footpath she just came from was none other then the Goblin King. He looked very much the same as he had years ago. A wild mane of light blond hair and strange attire. He wore the same tight breeches, and over a dark collared shirt was a formal coat, nearly militant looking but in a deep grey. His mismatched eyes locked on her, but he made no more to come any closer.

Sarah must have let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, causing a puff of fog to form. Just for a moment, she thought maybe he would fade away with it, but he didn't, and there he still stood.

"Why am I here?" she asked quietly, taking him in. She meant for her voice to come out stronger, but it was quiet enough outside for the wind to carry her voice. "You brought me here…I wouldn't have come al-…why?"

Yet the Goblin King just stood there, looking her over like she might disappear.

"Answer me," she spoke. After another silent moment, he took a single step forward.

"You must be hungry. Come, we will get you something to eat."

With that he turned on his heal and began walking back. He didn't turn to see if she was following and that sparked a bit of annoyance into Sarah. She _was_ hungry, and still a bit tired, though she wouldn't say that aloud. She let out a little huff and took pace behind him. They made it to the heavy wooden door again and it opened for the King with ease. He held it open and waved Sarah inside politely. She just stood, a little unease at getting much closer, but figured there wasn't much of a choice.

"You didn't answer me," she voiced as she passed him and stepped inside.

"I didn't." he agreed, Sarah swore she caught a ghost of a smile. "Dinner first, and then we may talk."

He strolled off again when Sarah realized the door hadn't taken them to the staircase she ventured down minutes ago. Another hallway with tall twin doors at the end lay before them. _'Figures'_ she mentally sighed. The doors at the end of the hall swung open soundlessly and a long dining table stretched out before them. Several plates covered with a verity of food were steaming and a single place was set at the head of the table. Jareth pulled out the high backed chair at the head of the table and looked expectantly at Sarah.

She curtly took the seat he offered and then sat to watch him quietly fill her plate with a little bit of everything on the table. He sat it down in front of her, and filled the goblet in front of her with water. He then sat down in the chair to the right of her and waited for her to begin eating.

"Please, eat," he was polite once more.

Sarah couldn't have been more uncomfortable if she tried. She was sure he had to be aware of it. She tried not to look at him as she put a small forkful of food in her mouth. Once she chewed and swallowed, she became aware of just how hungry she really was. She felt like she was starving, but ate slowly, avoiding the King's eye contact. Sarah still had managed to clear her plate faster then she would have liked. She took a drink of the cool water from her goblet a leaned back a bit from the table.

"Sarah please, eat as much as you like. It is for you," he coaxed as if he was reading her mind. A small blush crept across her face as she simple reached to the nearest platter and grabbed a pastry of some sort and began nibbling on that. She wanted her head to be much clearer then it was, it was making it hard to focus and keep her composure.

"I want to know why I'm here Goblin King," Sarah expressed after another bite.

"Jareth," he corrected her. She only nodded but wasn't quite ready to speak his name. It seemed too personal.

"I will answer you, but first, I need to know what you remember. Specifically the last thing you remember before you woke up here," he leaned in a little closer and waited.

"Well..." Sarah put down the last bit of food and tried to think. It was hard for her to concentrate, to recall whatever had happened. Suddenly, a little piece of the puzzle clicked into place. "I was at work, at Talia's. It's a bookstore a few blocks from my apartment. I clocked out, and left to go home. It was raining, and I opened my umbrella…" Sarah shook her head lightly. "And that's it. I don't think I remember anything else."

Jareth nodded once and leaned back a fraction. That seemed to appease him, or at least she hoped.

"Now it's your turn," she coaxed when he just appeared to be looking off into nothing. Her voice snapped him out of his train of thought.

"Right. Well, I am the one who brought you here. If I would have had any other choice, I would have let you be, but I didn't." Jareth folded his hands on the table like that explained it all.

"You have to give me more then that," Sarah growled out. "Why didn't you have a choice? You're not making any sense."

"I know things must feel off to you right now, you are probably very tired. You should rest," Jareth stood and walked over to pull her chair out again for her, but Sarah stood abruptly causing the chair to scrape across the floor.

"You can't expect me to just huddle back into the room and sleep right now! I want answers Jareth," his name felt odd on her tongue, but she brushed it away with her irritation. "When can I go home?" Her heart skipped a beat.

"You do not want me to answer that right now, I am sure," Jareth clasped his hand behind his back almost apologetically.

Sarah froze for a moment, he didn't have to answer. She was sure she already knew from the way he spoke. She started to turn from him, but then took a few fast paces towards him.

"I can't go back?" she asked finally. "Can I ever go back?"

"I'm afraid not," he said emotionlessly.

Angry tears threatened to spill over the brims of her eyes. Not wanting him to see her cry, she shoved past him roughly and quickly walked out the doors. The halls seemed to have changed once more, though she had no idea of which way to go anyhow. She stormed down the hall way and after a turn or two, noticed a door that was cracked open slightly. Nearing it, she saw it was the room she had woken up in. Sarah ducked inside and closed the door with a small slam and leaned against it. A fireplace she hadn't noticed before crackled with a warm flame. It was the only sound she could hear.

' _Stay here forever? I can't! I won't! He's insane…the nerve of him bringing me here. How did he even know where I was? This isn't fair.'_

She decided to get a better look around what she assumed may be her room for a while. There were two other wooden doors in this room, as well as what looked to be windows covered by heavy curtains. One of the wooden doors led into a wardrobe stocked with dresses in many colors. Stockings, shoes, nightgowns and everything else one might need were neatly placed. Venturing back into the room, she crossed it to open the other door. A spacious bathroom in cream and gold tones shined. A massive claw footed tub sat in the center of the room. A mirrored vanity was to her left while shelves stocked with towels and colored glass bottles sat on her right.

Nearly dragging her feet back into the bedroom she sat back against the headboard of the bed. She wanted more answers, and it seemed apparent that they were not going to come easily. The thought of being in the Underground was frightening. How long had she been here? Did anyone know she was missing back home?

Before she could rattle her mind anymore, sleep seemed to come out of nowhere and she was dreaming.

Thanks to my Beta! You are wonderful!

Hopefully this is enough to intake you all for now!


End file.
